Kiss The Girl: Take Four
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Feelings always end up getting involved, and hurt, when Rachel Berry's got a starring role. This time though, it's Santana in the middle of things.


**Author Note: Very sorry that it's been so long since I last posted anything, let alone a story from this series! Especially when I have like four of them already written in my notebook! I'm bad, I know, but I've been very distracted with the buying and then the watching of Doctor Who, Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventure DVDs =S **

**Anywho, this is just a short one to get us back on track but still I have to say thanking you muchly to my awesome beta, Becca for taking time out of her busy procrastination schedule to make sure I haven't been too tarded with my spelling and grammar. **

**I hope I haven't lost all my readers, but to the ones who have stuck with me, and any new comers, thank you and enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

Take Four

"Do you just live in this classroom now?" Santana dropped her bag by the front desk and pulled out her books.

"I could ask you the same question. But no, it's not decorated at all to my taste. The colour's horrific and it has absolutely _no _character what-so-ever-"

"Jesus Christ, Rachel! I didn't actually want an answer!"

"Oh. Sorry." Rachel smiled sheepishly. "So, Santana..."

The Latina didn't take her eyes off her work as she answered. "What?"

"You... err... I was just... erm..." Rachel sighed. "What did you get for number four?"

"You're askin' me about the math homework? Really?"

"Uh yes?"

"Was that a question or an actual answer?"

"Umm an actual answer?"

"Get a fuckin' grip, will you?"

"Sorry," the diva muttered. "So... what did you get for number four?"

Santana looked over at her sceptically for a moment before putting her feet up on the desk and going back to her book. "Just do your work, Rachel."

"Fine. I was just trying to make conversation." Offended, Rachel did as she was told.

A moment later though, the door burst open and a blonde cheerleader bounced in, heading right for Santana.

"San!"

"Oh, hey, Britt-Britt, what you doin' here? Thought you'd gone home with Q?" Santana quickly took her feet off the desk so Brittany could sit in her lap.

"I did. I mean, I am! I just forgot something."

"Oh yeah? What'd you forget? I was sure I put everythin' in your bag that you'd need for tonight." Santana frowned, reaching for the blonde's backpack.

"You did. Quinn checked before we left."

"Then what did you forget?"

"This." Brittany wrapped her arms round Santana's neck and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"B-Britt-"

"I forgot I won't see you tonight so I won't get to say a proper goodbye." The girl shrugged, tugging Santana to her for another kiss before she could be stopped.

"Britt, I think you should go find Q now. She's probably worried if you just disappeared on her again. Y-You remember what happened last time?" The Latina couldn't stop herself glancing over at Rachel, who had yet to compose her features into something other than disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah, she got mad. And she yelled."

"E-Exactly. S-So I think you should go an'-" The sound of running footsteps cut Santana off.

"Brittany? Brittany, where the fuck have you disappeared to this time?"

"I'm in here, Quinn!"

The Latina hadn't been quick enough to stop her calling out to their friend so seconds later the other blonde appeared in the doorway, out of breath and looking thoroughly pissed off.

"What the fuck, Brittany? We've talked about this; you can't just run off like that!"

Brittany hung her head, hugging herself to Santana tighter. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I just wanted to say goodbye to San. I forgot to before."

"Yeah, sorry, Q," Santana gave her friend an apologetic look.

"Whatever. Just don't pull that shit again, okay, Britt?"

Brittany nodded happily, hugging the Latina closer.

"Now come on and leave S to her- oh." Quinn had spotted Rachel.

The taller blonde finally looked round the room and spotted her too. "Hey, Rach! You're so small I didn't see you there!"

Rachel returned the girl's wave hesitantly as Santana pleaded silently with Quinn to help her.

"Uh, hey, Britt? We really have to go now and leave S to her... whatever the hell this is!" Quinn pulled Brittany to her feet and pushed her out the door as she waved goodbye to Santana and Rachel. She shot the Latina a weird look, before disappearing as well, leaving the two girls alone again.

Santana cleared her throat, hardly daring to look at Rachel.

"Well..." The diva shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I guess there really is a lot more to you than meets the eye."

"No one will ever believe you!" Santana's defence sprang into action, the threat clear in her voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Rachel shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

The Latina met her gaze, holding it for only a moment before nodding her thanks. "You're not so cut an' dried yourself, Tiny."

Rachel found herself smiling; because in that moment, something changed between them.

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you think and I shall have the next one up for you tomorrow, I promise.**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
